


Talk Me Down

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous!Ian, M/M, Nervous!Mickey, this is just pure fluff with a little random troye sivan slipped in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Mickey takes his first plane ride. He's NERVOUS AF because how the fuck do giant metal tubes stay in the air or whatever. Yev is with him. You decide if Ian's there too. Maybe they're all going to Disney for real this time now that Ian's stable. Or maybe Mickey hits it off with a cute flight attendant/pilot. Or both, if you're into the jealousy thing. I'm open. No mile high club though. Ew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks anon for this prompt! It was so good! 
> 
> Tumblr: hopelessandweak
> 
> (Also 2 prompts in one day? Who am I?)

Mickey took a deep breath, heart pounding as he settled in his seat between his son and his husband. When Svet was seeing them off, she teased Mickey about being more nervous about his first plane ride than his seven year old son. Mickey told her to fuck off.   
  
    Ian was also finding it a bit amusing, but the more panicked Mickey clearly got, the less funny it was. He glanced out the corner of his eye at his husband clammed up in his seat, wringing his hands. He noticed that if Mickey was panicking, the best thing to do was pretend it wasn’t happening or Mickey would get pissed off. If he got too panicked, though, like a full-on panic attack, Ian knew to step in.   
  
    Mickey seemed panicked, but it wasn’t anything full-on yet so Ian just continued to watch from the corner of his eye as Mickey worked himself up.   
  
    ‘Dad! Daddy!’ Yev screeched, ‘Look at the people down there! They’re so tiny!’   
  
    Yev was in the window seat and Ian was in the aisle, so he had to lean over to respond. Ian wished he wasn’t in the aisle because his long limbs were probably going to be hit and smacked and pushed by everyone wandering down the aisle, but he knew Mickey needed to be between people to feel safe.   
  
    ‘And we haven’t even taken off yet,’ Ian said, smiling at the little boy. As soon as he said that, though, he could hear Mickey trying to catch his breath. Damn it, he shouldn’t have reminded Mickey of taking off.   
  
    ‘Ian, how do planes stay in the air?’ Yev asked. ‘It doesn’t make any sense. Their wings don’t flap. Wouldn’t the plane just crash?’   
  
    ‘Uh…’ Ian glanced at Mickey to see sweat forming on his hairline. ‘Maybe we can talk about it later, Yev? Let’s talk about Disneyland instead! Are you excited?’   
  
    ‘Yeah!’ Yev cried out. ‘I can’t wait to ride all the rides, even the scary ones! Will you ride the scary ones with me, Dad?’   
  
    Mickey nodded, trying to ignore his pounding heart and swimming head. ‘Yeah, man, of course.’   
  
    They talked while waiting for the plane to take off, which seemed to settle Mickey a little, but then the plane was taking off and Mickey was full-on panicking. Ian, recognising this, immediately grasped Mickey’s hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb.   
  
    ‘It’s okay, Mick,’ Ian murmured under his breath. ‘It’s alright. Just breathe.’   
  
    ‘Is Daddy okay?’ Yev whispered across to Ian as if Mickey couldn’t hear him.   
  
    Ian nodded, smiling slightly. ‘He’s alright, Yev. He’s just a little nervous about the plane. Do you wanna hold his hand, buddy?’   
  
    Yev nodded and immediately grabbed his dad’s other hand and said, ‘It’s okay, Daddy.’   
  
    ‘Ian, I can’t do this,’ Mickey whispered, trying to calm his breathing. ‘What if we crash? How the fuck do giant metal tubes stay in the fuckin’ air? Yev’s right, Ian. The wings don’t fuckin’ flap!’   
  
    Ian nodded. ‘Yeah, I know. It doesn’t seem to make any sense, but I promise it stays in the air, Mick. Just breathe, okay? It’s not a long flight.’   
  
    Mickey let out a deep, shaky breath and nodded. A few minutes later, once the plane was soaring relatively steadily through the air, Mickey seemed calmer.   
  
    That’s why Ian decided now was the time he could tease him a little. ‘Do I need to sing Troye Sivan to you?’   
  
    Mickey snorted, his laughter still a little shaky. ‘Shut the fuck up, man. I hate that shit.’   
  
    ‘No one hates Troye, Mick. Least of all you. I caught you in the kitchen dancing to that Wild song.’ Ian smirked. ‘C’mon, I know it calms you. _I wanna sleep next to youuuuuuu_.’   
  
    ‘ _But that’s all I wanna do right now_!’ Yev joined in, recognising the song from the amount of times Ian had played it.   
  
    ‘Yeah, Yev!’ Ian laughed. ‘ _And I wanna come home to youuu_.’   
  
    Yev, not knowing the next lyrics, just hummed the melody. Soon enough, Mickey’s son and ridiculous husband were humming the song to him, which surprisingly did soothe him slightly. Once he felt only a little nervous, he rolled his eyes and tickled Yev’s tummy. Yev squealed in response.   
  
    ‘You think you’re funny?’ Mickey laughed.   
  
    Ian laughed, watching his two favourite guys giggling away.   
  
*  
  
It was halfway through the plane ride when Ian needed to go to the bathroom.   
  
    ‘Hey, I’m going to the toilet, you gonna be okay?’ Ian asked Mickey in a low voice.   
  
    Mickey nodded before grinning slyly. ‘Should I join you in there?’   
  
    ‘Ew, Mick, no. Plane bathrooms are the worst.’ Ian then leant in, speaking lower so Yev couldn’t hear. ‘Also, if you can barely sit on the plane without getting sick, I don’t recommend us hooking up in the bathroom. Don’t really want puke all over me, ya know?’ He leant back out, now talking normally. ‘Plus, you gotta watch the kid, right? Who knows what kinda trouble he could get into?’   
  
    Yev stuck his tongue out in response, giggling as Ian returned the gesture. Ian gave Mickey a quick kiss before heading back to the bathroom. Mickey was so busy looking at Ian he didn’t notice the flight attendant approaching him.   
  
    ‘Cute kid,’ the guy said, smiling.   
  
    Mickey nodded. ‘Thanks, man.’   
  
    ‘Where you two headed?’ he asked.   
  
    ‘Disneyland!’ Yev cried out. ‘Dad said because I’ve been good, he’s gonna take me on _all_ the rides!’   
  
    ‘Is that right?’ the guy asked, grinning at how enthusiastic Yev was.   
  
    ‘Uh-huh! Are you going to Disneyland too?’ Yev asked.   
  
    The guy shook his head. ‘No, I’m a flight attendant.’   
  
    ‘Oh,’ Yev said and asked, ‘What’s your name?’   
  
    ‘Dylan.’   
  
    ‘I’m Yev!’ Yev greeted, waving excitedly. ‘This is my dad. His name is Mickey, like Mickey Mouse! Ian’s going to take a picture of Dad and Mickey together.’ Yev laughed. ‘It’s going to be _so_ funny!’   
  
    ‘Not like Mickey Mouse,’ Mickey muttered in annoyance. ‘And it _won’t_ be funny.’   
  
    ‘How old is he?’ Dylan asked, nodding towards Yev.   
  
    ‘Seven!’ Yev cried out for himself, showing how many fingers that was.   
  
    ‘Wow. You look too young to have a seven year old,’ Dylan said to Mickey, leaning against Ian’s seat.   
  
    Mickey shrugged. ‘Had him when I was nineteen.’   
  
    Dylan nodded. ‘So…you and his mother must’ve been pretty in love, then?’   
  
    Mickey snorted. ‘Yeah, not so much. Turns out we both play for the other team.’   
  
    Dylan arched an eyebrow, a smirk growing on his face. ‘Really?’   
  
    Mickey nodded, not really knowing how to respond to the weird face Dylan was making. What the fuck was with the interrogation?’   
  
    Yev was clearly not in the mood for the conversation to not be revolving around him, so he said, ‘Hey, Dylan! My dad was so nervous about the plane ride, but you fly on a lot of planes, right?’   
  
    Dylan laughed and nodded. ‘Yeah, I do.’   
  
    ‘How do planes stay in the sky?’ Yev asked. ‘Because I asked Ian once and he said he didn’t know, but he said he would find out for me. I asked again today, but he still didn’t answer, so I think he still doesn’t know. Can you tell me so I can tell him?’   
  
    ‘Well, I’m not entirely sure, either, bud.’ Dylan frowned a little. ‘Is Ian your other son?’   
  
    ‘I’m his husband, _actually_ ,’ Ian said before pushing past Dylan to sit in his chair. ‘Who are you?’   
  
    ‘Oh.’ Dylan looked a little panicked at the scowl Ian was sending him. ‘I-I’m Dylan. I’m a flight attendant.’   
  
    ‘Well, don’t you have a flight to attend or something?’ Ian asked, not at all bothering to sound polite. ‘I mean, flirting with my husband isn’t exactly in your job description, right?’   
  
    Dylan turned bright red, nodding and walking away.   
  
    ‘Wow, calm the fuck down,’ Mickey laughed at Ian’s scowl. ‘He was just talking to Yev.’   
  
    ‘No, he was flirting with you,’ Ian insisted, a hard edge to his voice. ‘Aren’t we even safe on a flight from dudes hitting on you? Sometimes it feels like I’m fighting them off every second of my life.’   
  
    Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘Don’t be so fuckin’ dramatic.’   
  
    Yev frowned at Ian, who looked pretty mad now. He suddenly realised the perfect way to fix it and asked, ‘Do you need Daddy to sing to you, Ian?’   
  
    Mickey nodded seriously. ‘You’re right, I think he does, Yev.’   
  
    Ian laughed. ‘Shut up.’   
  
    ‘ _I wanna sleep next to youuuuu_ ,’ Mickey hummed, voice breaking and cracking since he wasn’t a very good singer.   
  
    ‘ _But that’s all I wanna do right now_!’ Yev sang. He only knew those lyrics, but it was still adorable.   
  
    ‘ _So come over now…and talk me down_ ,’ Mickey murmured, pulling Yev into his lap and leaning his head on his husband’s shoulder.   
  
    Ian smiled as Mickey slowly slipped into sleep, Yev following soon after. God, he loved his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually never been on a plane, so I hope this is somewhat accurate?


End file.
